Temptation lives next door
by frini.chloe
Summary: Edward and Bella are neighbours and good friends. Bella needs help with her Trig. and Biology revision and Edward is really willing to help her.But Bella gets a lot more than a good grade out of it. Read to find out what happens next...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bella was so anxious about her exams and asked for the help of her good friend Edward Cullen, who happened to be one of the most good looking guys ate her school and also happened to live next to her, the window of her bedroom looking straight into his. Every night she could see him come back from football practise, exposing his sweaty six-pack and slowly walking naked into his bathroom.

But one night that routine changed because he ended up at her house, helping her with her trig revision. Bella wouldn't admit to herself that, that was not the only thing she had in mind, when she asked for his help. Many night she had found herself beeing turned on by his sweaty body and waking up from dreams of him, sweat, wet and breathing heavily. She didn't want to ruin their friendship, nut she just couldn't resist the thought of his muscular body on top of hers, moving in and out of her and making those amazing, wet dreams come true.

Finally, the bell rang and she opened it to find his beautiful, glistering green eyes being covered bye his messy bronze hair, that made him look so sexy in the dark. She let him in and led him to her safe and now locked bedroom. There was a silence for a moment, they were only staring at each other. Until, with his deep manly voice, he spoke the first words ''Shall we begin?'' and he smiled to her with his crooked smile, leaving her speechless, hardly able to nod.

So he pulled out his math book and started to explain. But she didn't hear a word. All she could think about was that dream of him she had had the previous night...

_I was walking alone on the beach, staring at the ocean, when suddenly a sight even more beautiful caught my eye. A seventeen year old boy walking shirtless, throwing his wet hair back. I saw his sparkling green eyes and before I knew it I couldn't look away. We started walking together and suddenly I felt his strong hand grabbing my naked waist. Slowly..Softly he laid me on the gold sand laying his perfectly toned body on top of mine and all of a sudden his lips touched mine for the first time. Slowly his lips moved down from my lips to my neck, to my chest. At the same time he started loosening my bikini top, unleashing my breasts to the war sunlight. He moved his hands to caress my __thighs and when he was about to tear off my bikini bottom...''_

Charlie woke her up reminding her that it was only a dream. At first she was upset but then she realised, that she had all the potential she needed to make her dreams become a reality.

A/N: Please REVIEW.. We hope you like it :)

_Chloe I love you! Thank you so much... _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bell rang and while leaving the school's entrance Bella and her best friend, Alice decided to go to Alice's house for the evening. They walked to her house, Alice went straight to her bedroom and laid on her bed with a sigh of relief, exhausted from a long week of school. Bella though, decided to take a shower and wash off all that sweat from PE.

She never felt uncomfortable showering at Alice's place, she felt like home there, like she had a second family. She closed the door, stared at herself in the mirror for a few minutes and then started to strip off her clothes. She took off her jeans and black lacy thong, casually leaving them on the floor and then threw her tight red top and black lacy bra hanging of the edge of the sink. She stepped into the shower and she felt the warm water falling on her chest and speed down the rest of her naked body, the steam created a temporary fog around her, but instead of trying harder to see she closed her eyes. Suddenly she wasn't there. She wasn't exhausted from running around the gym. She was in her own, little, perfect world.

_''The warm water hitting against my breasts was not shower water, but waves. Waves in the huge, warm ocean, but I wasn't in a warm beach surrounded by people. I was all alone, not even accompanied by a swimming suit. I was peacefully lying on the edge of the water, staring at the stars, when out of nowhere I felt a muscular arm grab my waist and pull me deeper. In real life, this would have scared me to death. But in this world, the world of my imagination, I already knew exactly who it was. Before I knew it, under the warm water, our two naked bodies became one. I pushed his bronze wet hair back to see his perfectly sculptured face clearly and laid a passionate kiss on his lips. As my lips touched his, I felt him deep inside me, thrusting. I started breathing so heavily that a loud moan escaped my lips ''Edward! Harder..''_

As she said that out loud she immediately blushed a deep red, from worry that someone had heard her and quickly rinsed the soap of her body and grabbed a towel. Alice had a brother, Emmet, about the same age as her, but Bella didn't mind him seeing her only with a towel covering her. She saw him like a big brother of her own and she knew he felt the same way. What she didn't know was that Emmet had a new friend, who happened to be there at that time. Bella opened the door and started walking towards Alice's room, but before she could make a second step, she saw Edward Cullen standing right in front of her. The towel being held by her weak hands above her chest fell, when very shocked she saw him standing there. She was left completely naked in front of the guy she was fantasizing about for the last ten minutes. She rushed to pick up the towel and cover herself up and once again blushed furiously, from embarrassment, not even able to speak. He looked at her in the eyes in a way that would make any girl's pants drop to the floor, smirked at her and said ''Don't worry, it's nothing I haven't seen before.'' and walked away. She stopped there for a moment, thinking, trying to figure out what he meant. But then she realized that she wasn't the only one that knew their windows looked right into each others. He wasn't the only one that changed in front of that window, sometimes she even stripped completely there before entering her shower. She felt embarrassed, but at the same time flattered. Not only by the fact that he also spent his time watching across the window, but also by the way he had stared at her before, by the way he smirked with no obvious disappointment in his eyes, she knew she wasn't the only one that had those kind of thoughts. She knew these fantasies would come true..

A/N: Please make us happy! Review.. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Bella headed back to Alice's room she heard a car pull into the driveway. She thought it was Alice's parents, but when she got to the room she found Rosalie sitting on the bed whispering something to Alice.

"Come here, sit down!" Alice shouted and Bella sat to the bed next to her. "So..Rose was telling me that Jasper's into me!"

"Great Alice… like we didn't know." Answered Bella with sarcasm in her voice, while turning and winking to Rosalie, who gave her a knowing look.

"So Bella" Rosalie began, "when are you going to admit that you like Edward?" Bella felt her cheeks burn and with a mean look on her face said "When you admit that you are **so** into Emmet."

Before she could answer, Jasper's head popped through the door. "Hey A-Alice, Bella" he awkwardly forced his voice to say. They smiled at him sweetly and he finally said "So the guys wanted to know if you want to come to Emmet's room and hang out with us." Leaving them no time to answer Rosalie answered "We'll be there in no time bro!"

"Go get ready Bella, we don't want to lose such a good chance to seduce the boys, do we?" She continued and grinned devilishly. When Bella got into Alice's wardrobe she could still hear Alice shout "Oh my God Rose! You are amazing!"

The moment she got out of the small room Rosalie smiled and said "Okay ladies, let's go blow their minds!"

Alice opened the room and they walked into her brother's room. Emmet, Jasper and Edward were playing PS3. Emmet and Jasper were sitting on the bed and Edward on the floor, with his back leaning against the side of the bed. Alice suddenly unplugged the TV and shouted "We're here!" Three very annoyed faces turned towards them and but they smiled at them and they smiled back. Then Alice plopped herself on the bed next to Jasper, Rose sat on the floor across Emmet and Bella awkwardly sat next to Edward, who smiled at her knowingly. Bella was sure at that moment that she looked like a tomato.

"Okay girls, what do you want to do?" asked Emmet with a grin. "Truth or Dare" answered the three of them in unison. Their eyes popped open and Jasper barely stammered an OK.

They all laughed at his worried tone and Emmet said "Let's see who's a chicken"

"Me first!" yelled Alice. "Truth or Dare Emmet?"

"Truth"

"How many girls have you slept with?"

"Eight" answered Emmet proudly. Rosalie blushed and Alice winked at her.

"My turn" he said. "Bella, Truth or Dare?" Bella was worried but at the same time wanted Edward so much.

"Dare you chickens!" she answered.

"I dare you to go without bra for a week, starting now." Bella took off the bra and threw it in front of Edward, while saying "Here it goes and by the way I hate you Emmet." She caught Edward staring at it uncomfortably and then turning to her with huge, shocked, green eyes.

"Truth or Dare Jasper?" she spoke.

"Dare" he answered. Bella knew what she had to do and Rosalie nodded.

"Kiss Alice Jasper." his shocked expression was priceless. Before he could answer Alice was straddling him and was kissing him passionately. After some really awkward moments Rosalie interrupted them.

"Enough you guys, you can do that whenever you want." Alice was so flushed and she got off Jasper's lap and sat next to him, mouthing a silent "thank you" to Bella, with glistering eyes, before asking everyone if they wanted to sleepover. She said that her parent's wouldn't be back until the next afternoon. They all agreed.

"Bella, Truth or Dare?" asked Jasper.

"Truth"

"Have you ever had an orgasm?" Once again Bella felt her cheeks burn.

"Uhm.. no.." She said quietly.

"Well I am not the only one, that didn't expect this." Rosalie interrupted as she studied everybody else's shocked expressions.

"Okay, let's get this over with, Rosalie Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go without make up for a week"

"You bitch!"

"Come on Rosie, you are beautiful, you don't need that shit" Emmet said and Rosalie, for the first time in her life blushed a deep red.

"Okay Bella, it's a deal.. Now Edward.. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare he said simply"

"I dare to give Bella her first orgasm."

_A/N: sorry it took us so long.. next chapter will be up in a while... be prepaired, lemons are coming. **Review!** Thank you guys!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Edward's mouth gaped open and he said "Uhm.. I-I-I don't know if Bella.." but then he flt a small hand taking his and leading him into the bedroom Bella usually slept when they had a sleepover.

"Bella.. are you sure? I mean how do you want to do this?" he said, but she silenced him with a fierce kiss on the lips. He responded immediately and she parted her lips to grand his tongue access. He deepened the kiss and put one hand on her waist, the other on her hair, gripping them. He pushed her until her knees hit the bed, where she laid softly and he positioned his body on top of hers. Bella could feel his hard cock against her and she buckled her hips a little bit, gaining a groan from him. He caught the edge of her shirt and and started lifting it, until her upper body was exposed to her. He started at her intensely and murmured "Beautiful" under his breath. He placed a small kiss on her lips and then on her puckered nipple. He moved his other hand and gently squeezed her other breast, as he softly bit the nipple he was previously kissing.

Her hand lowered from his hair, to his shirt and she took it off. She touched his muscular arms and perfect six pack, as he moved his hands down and undid her trousers, pulling them off. She grabbed him from his shoulders and pulled him down, kissing passionately. A slight moan escaped her lips and he smirked at her. She cupped him through his trousers and he groaned, she undid them and lowered them. He kicked them off and she was about to take off his boxers, when he sweetly told her "That is all about you.. you could do that another time." and he winked at her. He put his hand on the edge of her panties and pulled them down her legs.

"I love blue on you, but I certainly prefer you without them." He said as his hand touched her already wet centre and she let out a loud gasp. The moment she realized what she had just done she blushed a crimson red and he slid one long finger between her wet folds. He started circling, her breath got caught in her throat. He slowly inserted one more finger inside her, his thumb circling her clit and he started thrusting it in and out. A loud moan escaped her lips. He stared at her intensely and planted a kiss under her belly button and one lower and one lower until he was stroking her heated centre with his tongue. She felt her orgasm building, an unfamiliar feeling inside ger. She was breathing heavily and she could no longer control herself. Her back arched and her legs circled his head. She moaned his name and just laid on the bed. Edward laid next to her, circled his arms around her naked body and gave her a light kiss on the top of her head.

"We should go back in a while.. but for now, get some rest." he breathed on her neck, while trailing a path of warm kisses there.

Half an hour later

"Bella" Edward breathed into her ear. She slowly woke up. "The others are going to watch a movie, I think you should join them, only if you want to, though."

"Sure" she said and she blushed furiously, "Uhm.. just.. let me get dressed.." He took her in his arms and started laying soft kisses on her neck, on her collar bone, on her lips. She pushed him down and straddled his lap. He was watching her startled, as she was kissing down his chest, his perfectly defined stomach, until she reached his happy trail. Then she raised her head and looked at him. He was watching her closely. She put one finger under the edge of his boxers and started lowering them. Bella could see his -too big for her- cock standing in attention in front of her. He kicked the boxers off and she took him in her small hand. He took in a sharp breath. "Bella" he whispered.

With that she licked his cock from the base to the tip, which she sucked and then took all of him in her mouth. She was bobbing her head up and down, circling her tongue around the tip, sucking on it and licking it until he came. He tried to push her head back, but she swallowed every last drop he shot into her mouth. After that she just laid on his chest for five minutes, they both got dressed and went to Emmet's room.

Alice was sitting on Jaspers lap on the floor. Rosalie and Emmet were on the other side of the room and the only place that was not occupied was the bed. They were watching a comedy or something like that but nobody really paid attention. Bella sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed, but Edward grabbed her from the waist, laid on the bed and she cuddled into his chest, as he pulled up the cover. They fell asleep cuddling and during the night Emmet woke Edward up asking for his bed. Edward picked Bella on his arms, carefully not to wake her up and took her to the bedroom he was sleeping in, not wanting to be away from her now.

_A/N: Please **review! **Next chapter will be up soon... Love you guys!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She could see him walking around in the room naked, his back towards her. Suddenly he turned around and he saw his hard cock. "Why on earth is he hard?" she wondered. She just wished he hadn't caught her starring. She saw him moving toward his desk and she was immediately relieved. Until he came back with a notebook in his hand, stood infornt of her and raised it "Enjoying the view?" it said. She blushed a deep red and he quickly wrote something else. "I love it when you blush... wanna come over and give me a hand with that?" there was an arrow there, pointing down.

Exited by his proposal she immediately walked to his house and when his magnificent figure opened the door he grabbed her bridal style and carried her to his bedroom and locked the door. He pushed her against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist, while placing passionate kisses on her lips and neck. Suddenly he found her hands on the hem of his shirt and removed it. He started kissing her neck and chest, at the same time taking off her shirt and bra and throwing them on the floor, leaving them both shirtless. He carried her half naked body to the bed, gently put her on it and laid his muscular body on hers . He ran his hands down the naked part of her body until he undid her jeans, slowly dragging the all the way down her legs and kissing the newly exposed skin. He suddenly found her straddling his lap, taking off his jeans and boxers and rubbing against his hard cock. Having only the thin material of her thong separating them, she realized how much she wanted him inside her.

"Do you have a condom?" She whispered in his ear and bit his ear lobe and neck, marking him as hers. But he didn't answer. Instead he pulled the top drawer of his nightstand open and pulled out one. He ripped it open with his teeth and he rolled it all the way down his throbbing erection. Before she could even blink, he was on top of her, her thong laying on the floor with the rest of their clothes. She started feeling nervous. Edward could feel it and he placed one gentle kiss on her lips, wanting to make her relax.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle" he said in a deep, hoarse voice. She blushed and sweetly smiled at him, as she felt the tip of his erection on her entrance. He started pushing inside her and stopped, when he reached her barrier. He looked her in the eyes and asked "Are you sure?" She simply nodded and he pushed deeper inside he, while softly kissing her lips. He felt her body tighten, but as he entered her again, the feeling of pain had transformed into a feeling of pleasure and her body relaxed.

"Edward" she groaned and he started thrusting harder and faster, as she circled her legs around him, granting him better access. She could feel her orgasm building inside her and they both reached their release together, moaning each others names. He rested his head against hers, kissed her lovingly and whispered in her ear "Sleep love".

_A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW! **(yeah we are kinda desperate..) Thank you all! Love you.. :) And if you have any specific requests.. please tell us.. we would love to make them come true. _


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Exams are over. Bella left the school after her last test with a huge smile on her face. For the last weeks she had been nervous, studying without respite. The only thing that relaxed her, that got her mind of school was Edward. But now, she was free! She was done with school and could do whatever she wanted! Starting by going on vacation with Alice and Rosalie to a fancy hotel a few days after graduation, which went great, Bella kept her eyes on her father and friends the hole time but she couldnt help but noticed that Edwards eyes had been locked on her, staring at her with that smile that she loved on his face.

The three girls slept over at Bellas the night before the trip which ofcourse meant Bella getting every sexual comment they could think of! She pretended to get mad at them and told them to stop but she found herself smiling everytime. Until Alice said ironicly ''So are you gonna miss him?'' with a teasing tone. They all laughed but Bella had a thoughtful face, she stared at the wall for a moment wondering about the question. ''What's wrong?'' Rose asked, Bella immiedtly got nervous not wanting to admit the thoughts that had passed through her mind ''Just making sure I haven't forgoten anything.'' Rosalie believed her and started ''Oh don't worry we can shop there! I hear they have this..'' she went on talking with Alice but Bella couldn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation, she was lost in her thoughts about him..but why? He was just a sex-buddy? A friend with benefits? Wasn't he? She never managed to finish that thought cause Charlie came in to the room and reminded them to go to sleep soon because they had to leave very early in the morning. Rosalie and Alice fell asleep almost immediatly, but Bella couldn't even close her eyes without seeing his face and she was afraid of what that could mean.

They woke up at about 6.00am, normally they would be walking around like zombies and not even talking, but they were so excited they barely noticed the time. Charlie drove them to the hotel and after 5 hours in the car they finally got there. Bella was extatic until her father said those words..''By the way I'm going to stay here the night, just to see the hotel and make sure everything's ok!'' at first the girls got a worried expression but then they realised it was only one night and continued shouting from excitement!

Charlie, Rose and Alice took the bags to the room but Bella stayed back to check in at the reception. When she started walking to the room, passing the swimming pool, staring at the deap blue sea, all beautiful things but also expected, then she saw something completely unexpected, something she didn't even believe she was seeing. She rubbed her eyes, just like in a cheap holywood movie, but his gorgeous figure remained there. Edward. Walking towards her, staring at her straight in the eyes and smiling at her with surprise. ''Well this is a great coinsidence!'' he said still smiling. But she remained speachless. But she didn't have to aswer, instead he grabbed her in his arms and kissed her lips. For a moment they just stared into each others eyes and then started walking together. ''When did you ger here?'' she finally asked, they started talking and before she knew it a hole hour had passed. They had just been talking! What's wrong with us? Bella thought and started walking towards her room with him. It was empty, she had texted the girls who probably made up an excuse to get Charlie as far away as possible. They walked in and locked the door. Normally she would examin the room to see where she would be staying for the next few weeks, but instead she grabbed him, pulled him towards her and started kissing him more passionalty then ever. They lay on the bed, only kissing but still groaning from arousement. He placed his hand between her legs feeling her soft skin and moist divide. He moved his fingers slowly in circles making her groan lowder then before, then he replaced his finger with his tongue moving it around fast this time, she panted and moaned, her face flushed with passion! He changed his body position in order to gane beter access and once again he entered her, only this time it didn't hurt, she wasn't worried and he knew that, so this time he was diferent. She rapped her legs tightly around his waist and he starting thrusting inside her. He kept moving faster and faster until they both unleashed a loud moan of satisfaction. When they were both exhausted she retsed her four-head on his like they had done the first time. He kissed her lips and got up ''My friends will be looking for me and I don't think your father would apreciate you missing for so long'' he said with a joking smile. ''I'll see you tomorrow?'' he sugested ''Sure'' she said casually, still panting. He closed the door, leaving her alone, sweaty and wet.

A/N: Sorry it's so small.. but we don't have much time.. REVIEW please 3


End file.
